Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -37\% \times \dfrac{27}{50} \times 0.25 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -37\% = -\dfrac{37}{100} = -\dfrac{3}{8} $ $ 0.25 = \dfrac{2.5}{10} = \dfrac{1}{4} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{3}{8} \times \dfrac{27}{50} \times \dfrac{1}{4} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{3}{8} \times \dfrac{27}{50} \times \dfrac{1}{4}} = \dfrac{-3 \times 27 \times 1} {8 \times 50 \times 4} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{3}{8} \times \dfrac{27}{50} \times \dfrac{1}{4}} = -\dfrac{81}{1600} $